HVACR systems are generally used to heat, cool, or ventilate an area of a building. Specifically, a HVACR system may include a refrigerant circuit to help cool the area. Typically, the refrigerant circuit in a HVACR system will include a compressor, evaporator, and condenser. Some refrigerant circuits may also include an expansion device or chamber.